Mẹ và Con Gái
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch - A Talk of Mother & Daughter


****Mẹ và Con Gái****

**Tác giả: **Mikage24

**Người dịch: **WingsTran

**Link đến fic gốc**: _www. fanfiction. net/s/3081663/1/A_Talk_of_Mother_Daughter_

* * *

><p>"Con về rồi", ném cặp lên bàn, Ai nhìn quanh căn nhà vắng lặng một lần, trước khi bước xuống tầng hầm, nơi cô bé tin chắc rằng mẹ mình đang ở đó.<p>

"Mẹ ơi", cô bé gọi một cách xúc động khi đẩy cửa vào. Cô bé đã đoán đúng như mọi ngày, qua một chồng sách nghiên cứu cao ngất, vài dụng dụng hoá chất lẻ tẻ và một dàn máy vi tính hiện đại, cô bé có thể trông thấy mái tóc màu nâu đỏ đặc trưng. " Mẹ ơi", cô bé gọi lại lần nữa nhưng ko có tiếng trả lời.

Thở dài, Ai đi về phía người phụ nữ mặc áo blue trắng đang tập trung vào những con số. Shiho quay lại, và một nụ cười dịu dàng hiện trên môi khi phát hiện ra "kẻ quấy nhiễu".

"Đến đây, Ai-chan. Con thấy cái này ko?", cô chỉ vào hỗn hợp của các công thức phức tạp, số liệu trên máy tính của mình, "Mẹ chỉ phát minh ra chất này như một loại vật liệu mới tuyệt vời. Nó có thể lan nhanh trong tĩnh mạch của chúng ta trong vòng vài giây và đặt chúng ta trong trạng thái vô thức, không thể phân biệt gì, thậm chí tử vong. Sự hạn chế của hệ thống bên trong, bao gồm não, phổi và tim xung thậm chí ... ", cô giải thích với sự nhiệt tình, mà không nhận ra tình hình thật vô lý của việc giới thiệu công nghệ cao của FBI cho một đứa trẻ mười tuổi nghe.

"Mẹ ơi, mẹ lại như thế nữa rồi!", cô bé bĩu môi phụng phịu. Bất cứ khi nào mẹ bé bước vào căn phòng nào, mẹ sẽ quên hết mọi thứ trên đời trừ các thí nghiệm và phân tích hoá học. Mặc dù Ai cũng là một thần đồng, và không quá khó khăn để hiểu được những thứ mẹ nói, nhưng cô bé vẫn như những đứa trẻ bình thường khác- cũng chỉ biết có một người mẹ ngọt ngào, một người mẹ bình thường. Hãy đến với suy nghĩ của nó, có người mẹ bình thường nào sẽ biến tầng hầm của họ thành một căn phòng học, phòng thí nghiệm hay còn gọi là phòng sở thích cá nhân không?

Nhận thấy giọng nói dễ thương của con gái bà, người tiến sỹ hoá học trẻ mỉm cười có lỗi và tắt máy tính. Cô vỗ nhẹ vào đầu của đứa trẻ và đứng lên, "Xin lỗi con, mình rời khỏi đây nhé."

Ngôi nhà này ko lớn như ngôi nhà của họ ở New York hay Los Angeles, nhưng nó mang không khí ấm áp và thoải mái. Sau khi đi lên cầu thang, Ai lao mình trên chiếc ghế mềm mại ở phòng chính trong khi mẹ cô bé đi vào nhà bếp để lấy một số đồ uống.

"Hôm nay con ở trường thế nào?",Shiho hỏi, đưa con gái mình một ly sữa và ngồi bên cạnh cô ấy, thưởng thức cà phê của riêng mình. Ai có thể đặt cược mẹ cô đã dành cả đêm hôm trước cho dự án của mình ở dưới đó.

"Tươm tất ạ. Ít nhất là khoảng thời gian mà những kẻ đần độn được gọi là giáo viên hay đặt ra những câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn, con đã có một giấc ngủ khá thoải mái". Cô bé lấy ra cái PSP yêu thích của mình và giao phần còn lại cho mẹ. Shiho đã làm cho nó một quy tắc để kiểm tra ghi chú của cô bé mỗi ngày. Nó đã không hoàn toàn được như cô ấy cần, nhưng là người cẩn thận, Shiho luôn chắc là con gái của cô ấy sẽ luôn làm tốt.

"Huhmm, có lẽ là con nên chuyển về High Intelligent Training School. Một số đồng nghiệp của mẹ đã khuyên như thế...", cô nói có vẻ suy nghĩ.

"Ôi, ko cần đâu, mommy! Con vẫn ổn với cách giảng dạy ở đây. Ngoài ra con ghét cách bọn họ học như điên như khi con học bên mấy trường tư ở Mỹ. Những đứa trẻ Nhật đều rất dễ thương, và con bắt đầu có nhiều bạn bè ở đây", Ai tạm ngưng sự chú ý của mình khỏi máy trò chơi để phản đối.

Shiho cười. Cô ấy chắc chắn sẽ không làm gián đoạn ngày vui của con gái, điều mà cô hầu như không có kinh nghiệm suốt thời thơ ấu của mình. "Nếu con đã nói như vậy."

"Thanks, mommy! Oh mà con quên mất, một trong số mấy giáo viên nhàm chán có hỏi con về mẹ"

"Ai thế?"

"Ran-sensei", Shiho ngẩng đầu lên khỏi những trang sách," Ran? Cô ấy dạy ở trường tiểu học Teitan? Mẹ đã ko gặp cô ấy từ khi chúng ta chuyển sang New York 12 năm trước. Cô ấy thế nào?"

"Mẹ quen cô à?", Ai cong đôi mày lên tò mò," Cô ấy có vẻ ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy con. Sau đó cô ấy hỏi con tên của bố và mẹ, cô ấy nói bố mẹ là bạn thân của cô ấy. Cô rất nhớ hai người và sẵn sàng mời bố mẹ đến thăm nhà cô"

"Có vẻ như cô ấy đang rất tốt", Shiho mỉm cười," Cô ấy là một giáo viên tốt chứ?"

"Có vẻ vượt quá mức trung bình, nhưng không thông minh hơn nhiều và đồng thời quá bạo lực," cô bé trả lời, ngón tay chơi nhanh tại PSP của mình, "Con trai của cô vẫn cố gắng để gây ấn tượng cới con bằng kỹ năng ngu ngốc của mình tại một cái gì đó gọi là karate hoặc bất cứ điều gì . "

"Bởi vì con rất dễ thương", Shiho cười khúc khích, tỏ ra tự hào.

"Huhmm, Mitsu-niichan cũng nói vậy. Anh ấy hỏi rằng khi lớn lên con có muốn trở thành cô dâu của ảnh ko."

"Thật àh?", người phụ nữ bật cười. Cậu bạn cùng lớp Mitsu ngày xưa đã tán tỉnh Shiho, bây giờ lại chuyển lên con gái của cô ?

"Nếu con có sự trầm tĩnh và màu tóc nâu đỏ như mẹ, con sẽ dễ thương hơn nhiều", Ai khẽ rên rỉ khi nghe mẹ cười với giọng yêu thương,"Ran-sensei nói rằng thời điểm cô nhìn con và đọc tên của con, cô biết ngay rằngcon là con gái của mẹ. Điều đó có nghĩa là gì khi cô ấy nói con giống mẹ từ hình dáng đến cái tên? Mẹ không phải tên Ai"

"Có một lần".

Ai giật đầu lên trước âm thanh trong giọng nói u sầu của mẹ cô. Cô bé chưa bao giờ nghe điều này trước đây. Cô bé đẩy cái máy PSP sang một bên, xích lại gầ mẹ mình. " Kể con nghe đi"

Vòng tay bao quanh con gái, Shiho thở dài nhẹ nhàng.

"Nó đã từng thuộc về một cô bé, người luôn luôn chạy trong bóng tối, cố gắng tuyệt vọng để có được ánh sáng. Trái tim cô bị đóng băng, và giấu cảm xúc sau chiếc mặt nạ bằng sắt. Cô ấy tin rằng mình ko có gì đáng tin, ko có gì để từ chối hay ko có bất cứ ai thân thiết. Cô sống duy nhất trong sự sợ hãi về một ngày mai sẽ bị trả thù "

Có ai lại nghĩ được rằng, người mẹ dịu dàng bây giờ đã từng có thời gian sống trong bóng tối đáng sợ đến thế?

"Và sau đó, một cậu bé đã đến. Ngạc nhiên thay, cậu ấy chính là nạn nhân của cô, là bằng chứng sống cho quá khứ đen tối của cô. Cô đã lấy từ anh ấy tất cả, hạnh phúc của cậu,.. tình yêu, danh tính, và cả tuổi trẻ," người phụ nữ tóc nâu đỏ tiếp tục, "Tuy nhiên,cậu đã hi sinh cuộc sống của mình để bảo vệ cô. Cậu đã cứu cô ấy nhiều lần, từ những con quái vật luôn muốn làm hại cô ấy, và thậm chí cứu cô ấy thoát khỏi tội lỗi của mình. Cậu đã cho cô ấy một cuộc sống mới, đưa cô ấy sống lại một lần nữa."

"Nghe giống như hoàng tử ánh sáng trong chiếc áo giáp sắt", Ai nhận xét.

"Như vậy là quá nhiều cho một nàng công chúa đã bị lấp đầy bởi những đau khổ và nỗi buồn", Shiho cười buồn," như cái tên của cô ấy"

"Nhưng theo bản mới nhất của Nhật Bản Từ điển Kanji, AI có nghĩa là ..." Ai nói. nghiêng đầu nhìn mẹ.

"Ai của con thì khác", người phụ nữ gõ lên đầu cô bé tinh nghịch," Con là tình yêu, đứa trẻ của tình yêu. Con là tình yêu của bố và mẹ, của một người nào đó đặc biệt trong tương lai nữa...Bố mẹ hi vọng con luôn luôn được yêu thương và tình yêu giành cho con là mãi mãi"

Với sự thông minh và bản tính tư duy hợp lý, Ai thường ko thích biểu lộ tình cảm quá nhiều, và cô bé biết mẹ cô cũng vậy. Nhưng đây là ngoại lệ. Cô bé ôm mẹ bằng vòng tay nhẹ nhàng, ngước đôi mắt xanh nhìn mẹ, khẽ thì thầm,"Daddy and I love you too, mommy."

"Thank you"

Ringgggggg

"Bố về?"

"Chúng ta ra đón bố nào", Shiho buông tay và nhìn con gái mình tung tăng chạy ra cửa, mái tóc đen chấm ngang vai tinh nghịch bay theo từng bước nhảy. Lau đôi mắt ướt, cô đứng dậy, và đi theo để gặp tình yêu của đời mình.

Đó là tất cả những gì cô mong muốn.

"Bố"

"Công chúa bé nhỏ, đoán xem bố mua cho con những gì?"

"Mừng anh đã về, Shinichi"

**END**


End file.
